


Fire-Forged Family

by StarflowerSea



Series: YuWata Week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Improv, Music, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Days 3 & 4 of YuWata Week 2020The fire that burns within forges a family like no other.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: YuWata Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966291
Kudos: 7





	Fire-Forged Family

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to days 3 & 4 of YuWata Week, and a big thank you to everyone who's read along so far!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and comments are appreciated!

Within Yuto’s chest, a raging fire burned.

A flame strong enough to burn everything to ash roared within his heart, threatening to consume him. Even now, leaning against a wall with his guitar, Yuto could feel his body trembling.

He gripped the guitar tighter and strummed a few notes. They were like electricity jolting through his body, fanning the flames ever higher. Clenching his jaw, Yuto charged into a riff, his fingers flying over the strings as he played. The fire within him swirled, weaving with the music to create a roaring dragon that soared out into the sky, rising on the winds of his melody.

For what felt like an eternity Yuto lost himself in the music, playing to his heart’s content. A smile stretched across his face as his voice mingled with his guitar’s melody, filling the air with light. Before long he was swaying and dancing in time to the music, twirling as dizzying energy surged through him. It was a feeling unlike any other – a feeling that could only be expressed through music alone.

A deep thrum gently tugged Yuto’s attention like a tide. Turning, he brightened as he saw Wataru next to him, bass in hand. Without a word Wataru joined Yuto in his musical dance, the bass reverberating like thunder in Yuto’s chest, lifting the guitar’s melody ever higher.

Together the two played, exchanging melodies and harmonies as they went. It was a blinding, yet exhilaratingly beautiful dance as their voices intertwined in a duet that exploded to the sky. Unable to contain their passion, Yuto and Wataru charged on as far as they could, exuberant grins on their faces as they sang and played. It was just the two of them alone in the world, their song pure as it flowed like a river.

Gradually the fire within them died down, their song winding down alongside it. Even through the exhaustion, embers still flickered, sending Yuto’s body trembling. He drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, only for laughter to escape. Wataru soon joined in, their voices light and airy as they floated through the air.

“That was amazing!” Yuto exclaimed. “It felt like there was a fire burning inside of me – you felt it too, didn’t you Wataru?”

“A fire…” Wataru tilted his head in thought, then nodded. “Yeah. Just like whenever we’d perform on stage together – that fire would be there.”

Yuto nodded with a wide grin. “Even if it was just the two of us, I know that we can do amazing things!”

“The fire that burns inside of us…” Wataru trailed off, as if he were searching for words. “That could best be described as ‘passion’, right?”

“What else could it be?”

“Well…Passion is the flame that lights the way and drives our ship on this voyage – without it, surely our ship would be lost in the waves,” Wataru said. “From our passion, Argonavis was born – and along with it, the songs that we create on our voyage.”

Yuto nodded, a tinge of awe in his voice. “You’re right. Argonavis was started all because of everyone’s passion for music. When we combined it all together, something great was born.”

“Then you could say our bonds were forged by fire as well,” Wataru said. “After all, the trials we went through surely tested us, and yet we wouldn’t have become so close without them.”

For a moment Yuto could only tilt his head, bemused. For Wataru to get philosophical like this was admittedly surprising, despite his nature. Yet Wataru articulated both of their feelings regarding Argonavis in ways Yuto himself never could.

“And it was thanks to those bonds that we became a family.”

“A family, huh…”

The thought sent Yuto’s heart skipping, a strange feeling welling up in his gut. Truly, when he thought about it, Argonavis was more than just a band or even close friends. They became a family in their own right – a family bonded by their shared experiences and memories – joyful, sorrowful, and everything in between, they all shared in them together. Most of all, their passion for music was the thread that connected them all – the shared flame that burned hotly within them, refusing to die.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuto smiled at Wataru warmly. “Argonavis is so much more than a band – the five of us are a family, and nothing will change that.”

Outside the sun sank below the horizon, painting the sky in achingly vivid shades of orange and gold. The scattered clouds were tinted a dark bluish-purple, contrasting sharply against the sea of fire around them. Yuto and Wataru stared out at the blazing sky in awe, the shining light reflected in their eyes.

Together, with their color and their music, they would let their light shine out to the world.


End file.
